


Day 240

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [240]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [240]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Day 240

Emile was just starting to finally drift to sleep when the templars came for him. The others mages had never told him exactly what to expect from the Harrowing but some mages didn’t come back so it must be dangerous. He hoped it wouldn’t be too hard though, he knew he wasn’t the most powerful of mages and he didn’t like the idea of being tested on his own. Usually he could copy off of one of the other apprentices and do just well enough to pass.

When he arrived, Knight Captain Cullen was there as well as First Enchanter Orsino and several other templars and mages. He was sure he was supposed to know who they were but had never been good with names and face.

Cullen stepped forwards and addressed Emile.

“Magic exists to serve man and never to rule over him,” he said. “Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the brink of ruin. Your magic is a curse, for demons of the Fade are drawn to you and seek you as a gateway into our world.”

Emile knew all this already, he didn’t know why the templar was saying all this again. He had seen abominations before and they had been terrifying. He never wanted to become something like that.

“This is why the Harrowing exists,” Orsino added. “The ritual sends you into the Fade and there you will face a demon armes only with your will.”

“What?” Emile gasped. “Please no, I do not want to face a demon.”

Orsino laid a hand on Emile’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“We have all faced the Harrowing,” said the elf. “In order to be trusted with our magic we must face a demon and prevail. It is this or tranquility.” 

Elime’s blood ran cold. He avoided even looking at the tranquil when they happened to pass him by. He could not end up like that, he just couldn’t. But to face a demon… He felt himself grow faint.

“I feel your fear,” came a whisper in the back of Elime’s mind. “It tastes… delicious.”

Emile let out a small whimper. He expected the templars to laugh at him but instead they all reached as though he had conjured a fireball. They all stepped back a pace and a few pulled their swords halfway out of their sheaths.

“Emile,” Orsino said, taking him by both shoulders. “We would not have called you here if we did not think you ready. You need to master your fear, and all other temptations and pass this ritual. There is no turning back from this point, you must succeed or they will kill you.”

Emile’s vision narrowed to just Orsino’s face and he felt his legs start to give way. Orsino squeezed his shoulders,holding Emile upright.

“Focus,” Orsino hissed. “Use all that you know, all you have learned. This is the most important moment of your life, do not falter now.”

Emile steady himself and nodded.

“Yes,” he replied. “I am ready.”

“Enough, Orsino,” Cullen said, separating the two mages. “The apprentice must conduct the Harrowing on his own. He will not have you there to hold his hand for the rest of his life.”

Orsino shrugged out of Cullen’s grip. It was a small act of defiance but it made Emile feel more bold. The whispers in the back of his mind abruptly vanished. As Orsino led Emile over to a bowl of lyrium, he realized that he was ready. He could pass this challenge and then get on with his life..

“We will send you into the Fade,” Orsino explained. “No matter what happens next, you must resist temptation.”

Emile felt his spirit being ripped from his body as he felt the presence of the mages and templars replaced by something else. Something… hungry.


End file.
